lastlightsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Sins
Sins 'are the seven aspects of Omega that are governed by the seven Acolytes, Sins are the direct opposites of the Virtues each bearing their own unique markings and abilities that can be bestowed upon Illuminated if they are powerful enough. Sins can only be beared by those who are related to the once alive Sin users. If they are not, they are incapable of becoming a Sin. Sin Users *'Superbia: Caesar Benedictus (Edge) (Sun) *'Avaritia': Hilgard Tempus (Spark) (Sun) *'Acedia': Abraham Anomalia (Magnet) *'Luxuria': David Vincula (Librarian) *'Gula': Samuel Nebula (Smokescreen) *'Ira': Darius Potentia (Mayham) *'Invidia': Malachi Fulminis (Output) Each Sin has it's own unique pattern and color which is always the same for each person, another thing that separates the sins form each other is it's special ability that comes with it, not only does it make it's user multiple times stronger it also mixes with, or amplifies their Illumination or body. Powers & abilities Superbia: ''Unbreaking'' *This ability is a passive effect that only activates when the Light is activated, it makes the user's body completely unbreakable and indestructible this makes it so that not even scratches can be made on the user's body, even in death does this ability stay activated, making it so that the user's corpse will never decay or wither away. The only drawback to this ability is that when the user would take damage, it drains his Light instead. Avaritia: ''Enhance'' *This power is an active ability that can only be used when the Light is activated. It allows the user to enhance parts of his body by distributing Light through certain parts of his body, this can be; better eyesight, more power in an arm, or maybe better reflexes. The power is not absolute, meaning that there is a limit to how much someone can enhance parts of his body. Acedia: ''Exhaustion'' *This ability is a passive effect that only activates when the Light is activated, whenever the user touches another object or person, they are instantly stopped and frozen in place, any outside interference becomes useless, because nothing can move it or them while they are being touched by this Sin ability. Luxuria: ''Link'' *This ability allows the user to "Link" with another person, this link's power is determined by the relationship they have for one another, the 'love' between a friendship is not as strong as a 'love' for a son. When linked the 2 people can communicate with each other, share their senses with one another and can also feel the other's presence and locate them at any moment, on top of that the Light they both hold is shared so they gain the others strength, this does not qualify for Illuminations. Gula: ''Digest'' *This power is a passive effect that only activates when the Light is activated. When used, the power drains Light from anyone the user or the Illumination of the user comes in contact with, thus granting the user more Light making him more powerful the more Light he drains in combat. Ira: ''Aftermath'' *This power is an active ability that can only be used when the Light is activated. It allows the user to output streams of destructive Light threw physical movement, the more the person moves his body, the more destructive power he can output towards that area, this is perfect in combination with punches and kicks. '''Invidia: '''Evolve *This power is an active ability that can only be used when the Light is activated. It allows the user to completely change the physical structure of his body, they can even create new biological material using Light, so the user is not limited to only using the amount of biological material they possess.